The cyborg
by ShadydaPiratefox
Summary: Chell and Raven were in a accident they couldn't forget. Yet one forgot. The other's life would change in a way nobody could think possible.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, is the transference almost complete?" The man in the white coat nodded. A group of surgeons and mechanics were working on a female. "This is going to change the world forever. If we succeed." The doctor said. A few hours later, everyone left the room. The security cameras turned on and a few lights were on, flickering. On the operation table, machines were hooked up to the girl, keeping any sight of her body or a bit of her face unseen. But then, the machines started to move away from the girl. She would be normal, if it weren't for the robot parts. One of her eyes was robotic. One of her arms was a multitask robot arm, which was bigger on the inside. (DOCTOR WHO!) although her back was concealed, you could tell it was robotic. Wires were dangling from where her back was on the operation table. Her feet were both robotic. Nearby, a blue light turned on and started to move. It came _out_ of the shadows and was a silver sphere with some protector thingies on the sides. It had one glowing blue eye in it's center. It was a core robot named Wheatley. As he made his track go closer to the girl, something happened. Her optic and eye turned on/opened. "Oh no. This is not good at all. Nope nope nope." The robot said in a British accent. The girl sat up. She had golden hair which was long and silky. Her real eye was ice blue and her optic was purple. She was wearing a leather jacket that had thin sliding panels where her robotic back was. Under the jacket, a white aperture labs t-shirt that was ripped at the sleeves and above her stomach. She had a pair of black leggings which were ripped up. She made her robotic feet look like black, silver, and blue combat boots. Her skin was pale. Over her right eye was a large scar. On her white robotic hand, an Aperture logo was printed. She had a confused look in her eye. She spoke. "W-where am I? What happened? Wheatley? What are you doing here?" She said, looking at the robot. "I um... I... Raven I am so sorry." Wheatley stammered. "Where's my sister? Where is chell?" Wheatley started to panic and left the room. Raven sighed and looked around. Something was weird with her left eye. It was almost as if she could see into the entire systems of aperture. And the Internet. A bunch of display items and words and other things were in the outer part of the eye. Now that she thought about it, her right arm, back, and feet felt weird. She looked down and looked at her arm and nearly screamed and cried. Where she had held her trusty portal gun and leather jacket, a gleaming white robotic arm was in its place. "No. No this can't be. GLaDOS. She did this to me and Chell. Chell? CHELL!?" She started looking around for her sister. But then her feet started to rumble. "Ah!" She started to fly around the room, bouncing off the wall. "STOP!" Raven shouted in midair. The rockets deactivated and she fell onto the ground. "Ouch." She went back to the operating table and laid down. She started to cry. But then a familiar, emotionless female voice started to speak. "Don't cry. You'll miss the cake. Oh, and you wouldn't want to look at your back if I were you. It's been a long time Raven." Raven looked around, furious. "GLaDOS! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU MADE ME A MONSTER!" GLaDOS laughed. "Oh, I didn't do this to you. Your fellow lab partners did this. Including that handsome fez wearing fellow. I know you have feelings for him. It was his idea." Raven shook her head. "No! He wouldn't have! You're trying to turn me against my friends and family... And chell." Suddenly, GLaDOS came out from the ceiling. "Oh, chell. She can't remember anything anymore. You and her were in a accident. Wheatley alerted the scientists immediately. She is still going to be a test subject. You will both start over. And at the end, if you succeed, you get to leave and get cake. I'm going to break you out." Raven lunged at GLaDOS. "This better not be a trick. If you lead me to the scientists, you will wish you were never manufactured. If you ever tell anyone either. And don't think I trust you, because I don't." GLaDOS shook Raven off and went into the ceiling. A nearby door opened. Raven ran into it and it closed behind her. The security alarms went off. The testing had begun.


	2. Uh oh

Hello! So updates! I lost all my fanfics and OC fourms due to a glitch on my file... So.. Yeah... I will be needing some help and stuff... But I will soon add more chapters! I will be needing a ton of help tho...


	3. Goodbye

Hey guys, it's Shady. I know I haven't been posting in a while, and it's because I'm leaving the account. I'm going to SupernaturalAndMore. All the stories are cancelled, but I will be on that account. I will have some upcoming stories too, so follow and favorite it. I will be releasing a list of all my OCs and all my other social media accounts. It's been really fun but I'm done with the FNaF fandom. I love you all and thank you for your support. If I get enough follows, I will rewrite my old stories. I know I left a lot of stuff untouched but I will be better. I miss all of the people that left their accounts. Goodbye. And I may be giving my account away, so stay tuned for that. Goodbye.


End file.
